Enterprise Networks were originally used by businesses as a private computer network to interconnect various company sites (such as production sites, offices and shops) in order to share computer resources. The Enterprise Network is essentially a Virtual Private Network (VPN), built over a public or a non-secure infrastructure, using encryption to protect the data traffic from eaves-dropping.